CHATROOM
by Kixyelle
Summary: All the FFX characters go into a chatroom! Only one thing can occur there! DEMENTEDNESS! Tidus fears cereal and has a little secret with Yuna! OMY Lulu's bent on destroying the existance of rabbits! Hiatus
1. I

A/N: Hi everyone! Here I am with another fic! Hahaha! Why am I laughing? HAHAHA! Yeah well enjoy the fic!

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! THIS WILL COUNT FOR ALL CHAPTERS!

Notes

"Talking"

_Thinking_

--------- 

Tidus yawned and got out of bed. He had been up to midnight. Why? He was setting up his nice, new, shiny computer! Yuna had been telling for so long that he needed to get one. He finally had gotten one. He had been so excited that he even missed Blitzball practice. HE MISSED THE MOST IMPORTANT THING TO HIM FOR A NEW COMPUTER!

He quickly went over to his computer after drinking six cups off coffee downstairs than coming back up. It was in his room. He started up the computer. Bizarrely Tidus loved his computer so much already that when the computer starting humming to signify that it was started up he hummed along with it.

He spent a half and hour just looking at different desktop designs and screen savers. Yuna walked in on him then. When she walked in Tidus was about hug the screen but stopped when he noticed the ex-summoner.

"Uhh…did I interrupt something with you and your computer?" Yuna asked disturbed by the blonde.

"No I was doing nothing." Tidus exclaimed talking faster than normal.

"Do you have AOL on your computer?" Yuna asked as she walked over to the blonde blitzer.

"Yeah I downloaded it last night!" Tidus replied nodding his head furiously.

"How much coffee have you had?" Yuna inquired.

"Six cups!" Tidus answered still talking fast.

"You certainly did." Yuna commented. _Mental note to self: Don't let Tidus have coffee._

"It tastes so good. Do you want any?" Tidus asked facing the computer.

"Su--'' Yuna was cut off by Tidus talking.

"I wasn't talking to you Yuna! I was talking to Phil!" Yuna anime sweat dropped at what Tidus said.

"Err…have you tried going into a chatroom?" She suggested trying to forget the fact that he named his computer.

"No but I will now." Tidus clicked on several icons and a chatroom opened up. He looked around and saw that Yuna was gone. The computer asked him to see if he wanted to create a screen name. He clicked yes and put in Tydus65. So he was easy to recognize yet he wasn't feeling creative either. Another message thing popped up. It read "You have been invited to a chatroom by 'X-Summoner2'. He guessed that it was probably Yuna. Yuna also had her own computer. He clicked yes and was sent into a chatroom.

---------- 

X-Summoner2: Hi Tidus!

Tydus65: Yuna?

X-Summoner2: Yep!

Tydus65: I'm tired.

X-Summoner2: Than don't stay up to midnight setting up a computer.

Tydus65: I just had to set it up though! It was so pretty and shiny!

X-Summoner2: You realize when you see Wakka he's going to be mad.

Tydus65: Why?

X-Summoner2: You missed Blitzball practice.

Tydus65: DAMN!

X-Summoner2: ………lol

Tydus65: WAKKA WILL MURDER ME!

_Redblitzer09 has just signed on._

Tydus65: Oh God!

X-Summoner: Bye Tidus!

Redblitzer09: Tidus's online?

X-Summoner2: Yep!

Redblitzer09: He wasn't too creative in making a Screen Name, ya.

Tydus65: HEY! I'm just feeling uncreative!

Redblitzer09: How come you missed Blitz practice, ya?

Tydus65: I was……umm…doing important stuff.

Redblitzer09: Like what, ya?

Tydus65: …………something.

Redblitzer09: I bet I know what you did, ya!

Tydus65: Really?

Redblitzer09: Yeah! I know you live with Yuna, ya!

X-Summoner2: ………what does that have to do with this?

Redblitzer09: A lot, ya! You probably had a _busy _night.

Tydus65: Are you suggesting that I………

Redblitzer09: Yep. I am suggesting that you did 'it' with Yuna last night, ya.

X-Summoner2: You're sick Wakka.

Tydus65: No Wakka! I slept with Yuna two nights ago! TWO!

X-Summoner2: Shut up Tidus!

Redblitzer09: ………………

Tydus65: Sry Yuna!

X-Summoner2: You better be!

_BlondeThief34 has signed on._

BlondeThief34: HIYA!

Tydus65: Yuna, can I have some cereal?

X-Summoner2: Get it yourself!

Tydus65: But why?

X-Summoner2: You told Wakka about our personal life! So now he's gonna tell Lulu, And she'll bite my head off for it! Then Lulu will probably tell Rikku! Then Rikku will Gippal! Gippal will tell Baralai! Baralai will tell Paine! AND SOON THE WHOLE WORLD WILL KNOW!

BlondeTheif34: What's Yunie talking about?

Redblitzer09: You see…Tidus told me that he and Yuna did 'it' two nights ago, ya.

BlondeThief34: REALLY!

X-Summoner2: SEE NOW RIKKU KNOWS!

_Tydus65 is currently away._

X-Summoner2: AUGHH! WHERE DID HE GO!

BlondeThief34: Are you okay Yunie?

X-Summoner2: IDK!

Redblitzer09: Do you need a therapist, ya?

_Tydus65 has returned._

Tydus65: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

X-Summoner2: OWW!

BlondeThief34: What's wrong Yunie?

X-Summoner2: My stomach hurts and Tidus's screaming hurt my ears!

Redblitzer09: What's wrong brotha?

Tydus65: It looked at me!

BlondeThief34: Who did?

Tydus65: The evil bird on the Coco Puffs box!

X-Summoner2: ……………

Redblitzer09: ……………

BlondeThief34: I can relate. It's happened to me too!

Tydus65: It's so creepy isn't it!

Redblitzer09: You two need lives, ya.

_BunniesWillDie668 has signed on._

BunniesWillDie668: Hello.

Redblitzer09: Hi Lu.

BlondeThief34: Interesting Screen Name.

Tydus65: Do you have a hatred towards bunnies?

X-Summoner2: Why would do you want bunnies to die?

BlondeThief34: Why bunnies?

BunniesWillDie668: First of all yes I hate rabbits! They're always eating my carrots! I CAN'T LIVE WTHOUT CARROTS!

Redblitzer09: Lu's just a little obsessive about carrots.

X-Summoner2: A little?

BlondeThief34: More like a lot.

BunniesWillDie668: AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

X-Summoner2: Now what?

BunniesWillDie668: THERE'S A RABBIT IN MY HOUSE! IT WILL DIE!

_BunniesWillDie668 has signed off._

BlondeThief34: Poor bunny.

Redblitzer09: I better go check on Lulu. I hear lots of loud noises, ya.

Tydus65: Not a bad idea.

Redblitzer09: Talk to ya later, ya!

_Redblitzer09 has signed off._

X-Summoner2: He really should just bring her to a therapist.

Tydus65: Or give her pills.

BlondeThief34: Or send her to the crazy house.

X-Summoner2: She really does belong in the crazy house.

BlondeThief34: Why did he marry her?

X-Summoner2: Cause they're both idiots.

Tydus65: I still have a dilemma here!

BlondeThief34: Oh yeah! THE CEREAL!

Tydus65: I'm hungry but it scares me!

BlondeThief34: Try hitting with a bat to kill it!

Tydus65: Good idea!

X-Summoner2: Whatever mess you make Tidus you clean it!

Tydus65: NO!

BlondeThief34: Huh?

X-Summoner2: Tidus has an aversion to cleaning.

Tydus65: EVIL CLEANING! But it is a sacrifice I have to make.

X-Summoner2: He won't even clean the mess he'll make if I tell him too.

Tydus65: So will you get me cereal then?

X-Summoner2: Fine.

_X-Summoner2 has signed off._

BlondeThief34: OMG!

Tydus65: What the hell!

BlondeThief34: I just got an email that was entitled 'You are a slutty hypocrite!'!

Tydus65: Same here!

_Redblitzer09 has signed on._

Redblitzer09: I'm not a slutty hypocrite, ya!

BlondeThief34: You too?

Redblitzer09: Huh, ya?

Tydus65: You got one of those emails too?

Redblitzer09: The slutty hypocrite ones, ya?

BlondeThief34: Yeah!

Redblitzer09: Wonder who sent them, ya?

_X-Summoner2 has signed on._

Tydus65: YAY! I GOT CEREAL!

X-Summoner2: What do you say Tidus?

Tydus65: NO MORE HUNGER!

X-Summoner2: No.

Tydus65: Uhh………I need to think on that one.

BlondeThief34: How's Lulu doing Wakka?

Redblitzer09: I don't know, ya.

X-Summoner2: What do you mean?

Redblitzer09: She just sort of disappeared, ya.

Tydus65: We could face world destruction then.

BlondeThief34: I need to write my will then.

X-Summoner2: For once Tidus is right.

Redblitzer09: I don't think Lu would cause world destruction, ya.

X-Summoner2: You're kidding right?

BlondeThief34: Okay Yunie you're getting my TV.

Redblitzer09: Okay fine, ya! She will cause world destruction, ya.

X-Summoner2: YES! I GET RIKKU'S TV!

Tydus65: It is a really nice TV.

BlondeThief34: Tidus you get my car.

Tydus65: Happiness!

BlondeThief34: And Kimahri gets nothing.

X-Summoner2: How come he gets nothing?

BlondeThief34: Because he would tear it all apart then burn it.

X-Summoner2: Right.

Redblitzer09: Why does he burn stuff, ya?

X-Summoner2: He says that it's a gift to the gods.

Redblitzer09: He needs a hobby, ya.

Tydus65: It is his hobby.

Redblitzer09: Creepy.

BlondeThief34: Auron gets nothing because he's dead.

Redblitzer09: I miss Sir Auron, ya.

Tydus65: You miss a drunken old man that couldn't hit a fifty foot rock?

Redblitzer09: When you put it that way…yeah I do, ya.

BlondeThief34: Lulu gets my tranquilizers.

Tydus65: You have tranquilizers?

X-Summoner2: o.O

BlondeThief34: They're from when I was on drugs.

Redblitzer09: Drugs, ya?

BlondeThief34: Yeah they were so good. But Brother stole all of my drugs. So now I have to use sugar as a substitute.

Redblitzer09: Uhh…that's interesting, ya.

BlondeThief34: It is. Back to my will. And everything else will be sold in a yard sale.

Redblitzer09: What about me, ya?

BlondeThief34: Oh yeah I almost forgot you Wakka! You get all the dust in my house.

X-Summoner2: lol

Tydus65: lmao

Redblitzer09: Dust, ya?

BlondeThief34: Yep you get all of my dust! You are so lucky! Everyone will be so jealous of you!

Tydus65: Yeah we are so jealous of you! lol

X-Summoner2: I wish I was you! lol

Redblitzer09: I'm so blessed.

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: So how was it? I hope you enjoyed! Now review! Oh and here's a little extra for you people!

**Next Time On CHATROOM…**

**Tidus finally figures out what to say to Yuna about giving him cereal. **

_Tydus65: YAY! I GOT CEREAL!_

_X-Summoner2: What do you say Tidus?_

_Tydus65: NO MORE HUNGER!_

_X-Summoner2: No._

_Tydus65: Uhh………I need to think on that one._

**Auron joins the dementedness of this chatroom.**

**Lulu takes over the world.**

**The reason to Wakka always saying 'ya' at the end of every sentence.**

**And much much more…**


	2. II

A/N: Hiya peoples! Here's chappie two of CHATROOM! Enjoy:)

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1. Except the _Yuki Likes Boys _song is mine and my friend Caileigh's. It goes to the _I Love You_ songs tune and belongs to Barney.

Notes

"Talking"

_Thinking_

---------

**Previously on CHATROOM…**

_Redblitzer09: Dust, ya?_

_BlondeThief34: Yep you get all of my dust! You are so lucky! Everyone will be so jealous of you!_

_Tydus65: Yeah we are so jealous of you! lol_

_X-Summoner2: I wish I was you! lol_

_Redblitzer09: I'm so blessed._

**Now On To Our Continuation… **

Tydus65: Yeah you sure are blessed Wakka!

BlondeThief34: Now to collect all of my dust. Sorry Wakka but it'll take awhile to get it all together!

Redblitzer09: Err…take your time, ya.

X-Summoner2: Tidus have you figured out what to say yet.

Tydus65: About what?

X-Summoner2: About me giving you cereal.

Tydus65: Yes I have figured it out.

X-Summoner2: Than say it.

Tydus65: _Yuki likes boys_

_They hate him_

_He even tried to hit on Tim_

_With his deep purple eyes and uber cute smile_

_Won't you say he's a sexy devil?_

BlondeThief34: Who's Yuki?

X-Summoner2: Is he gay?

Redblizter09: Who made that song up?

BlondeThief34: Why did you sing it?

Tydus65: First Yuki is some character from Fruits Basket an anime and manga which the authoress does not own. Second I don't know if he's gay. The authoress and her friend just randomly made the song up. Third as already stated the authoress and her friend made it up. Finally I sang it because the authoress felt like making me sing it.

Redblitzer09: When did you become so knowledgeable, ya?

Tydus65: The authoress felt like being nice to me for once.

_XxxAuronxxX has signed on._

XxxAuronxxX: Does anyone have any sake?

Redblitzer09: Oh ME GAWD! YOUR ALIVE SIR AURON!

X-Summoner2: Great the drunks back.

Tydus65: God why!

BlondeThief34: I need to go get some sugar.

_BlondeThief34 has signed off._

XxxAuronxxX: So does anyone have any sake?

Tydus65: How can you be alive Auron?

X-Summoner2: We thought we were finally rid of you forever!

XxxAuronxxX: I'm not alive idiots! The Farplane just got internet service!

Tydus65: Thank God!

X-Summoner2: That was to close.

Redblitzer09: Don't worry Sir Auron, ya! You'll be alive soon, ya!

XxxAuronxxX: How will you do that?

Redblitzer09: I'll reincarnate you, ya! I've got to go research that, ya!

_Redblitzer09 has signed off._

X-Summoner2: At least he's gone.

Tydus65: Yeah but how to get rid of Auron.

XxxAuronxxX: So what have I missed in the living world?

X-Summoner2: Where to start?

Tydus65: I live with Yuna now!

XxxAuronxxX: Of course you do. So how many times have you done 'it'?

X-Summoner2: You're sick Auron like Wakka. No wonder he idolizes you.

Tydus65: I think seven or eight times now.

X-Summoner2: You count?

Tydus65: Yep.

X-Summoner: AUGHH!

XxxAuronxxX: I'm telling Braska on you Yuna!

X-Summoner2: See what you did now Tidus! FIRST YOU TELL WAKKA THEN HE TELLS RIKKU! I BET SHE'S TELLING GIPPAL NOW! AND WAKKA'S TELLING LULU! AND GIPPAL'S TELLING BARALAI! AND BARALAI'S TELLING PAINE! AND SOON THE WHOLE WORLD WILL KNOW!

Tydus65: I need more cereal!

XxxAuronxxX: I bet you feel ignored.

X-Summoner2: Yep.

Tydus65: And Yuna you already went through that speech only slightly different.

X-Summoner2: Oh yeah.

XxxAuronxxX: So what else has happened during my non internet connected time?

X-Summoner2: Lulu hates bunnies now and is set on destroying their whole existence.

XxxAuronxxX: I knew she would crack someday. Let me guess her and Wakka are married?

Tydsu65: Yep!

XxxAuronxxX: I saw that coming. Those two idiots are perfect. What else?

Tydus65: Rikku's made out a will and you get nothing.

X-Summoner2: I get her nice TV!

XxxAuronxxX: Figures I get nothing. Does Lulu get tranquilizers?

X-Summoner2: Of course!

XxxAuronxxX: What about Wakka?

Tydus65: He gets all the dust in her house.

XxxAuronxxX: HAHAHA! So anything else?

X-Summoner2: Kimahri worships some gods and burns things as offerings to them.

XxxAuronxxX: Yet another one I knew would crack.

X-Summoner2: And Tidus learned a new song.

XxxAuronxxX: Than sing it Tidus.

Tydus65: I don't want to!

X-Summoner2: You have to or the authoress will make you!

Tydus65: Fine! _Yuki loves boys_

_They hate him_

_He even tried to hit on Tim_

_With his deep purple eyes and uber cute smile_

_Won't you say he's a sexy devil?_

XxxAuronxxX: He may have learned a new song but my guess is that his singing still sucks.

X-Summoner2: That he does.

Tydus65: Meanies!

_BlondeThief34 has signed on._

BlondeThief34: I just figured out a good question while eating a pound of sugar!

X-Summoner2: What is it?

BlondeThief34: Why does Wakka always say 'ya' at the end of his sentences even when he's typing?

XxxAuronxxX: That is a good question.

Tydus65: But what is the answer?

X-Summoner2: Only Wakka or the authoress can answer that.

BlondeThief34: Wakka's not on and the authoress doesn't feel like answering.

_Redblitzer09 has signed on._

XxxAuronxxX: That's oddly convenient.

Redblitzer09: DAMN, ya!

Tydus65: What?

Redblitzer09: I only found one way to bring Sir Auron back, ya.

X-Summoner2: So you found a way isn't that good?

Redblitzer09: It is but the requirements are ridiculous, ya!

BlondeThief34: What do you have to do?

Redblitzer09: First you have to find a dog, ya. Then fly across the magical rainbow to Happy Carebear Land, ya. There you and the dog share hugs with the Carebears and use their toilets, ya. Afterwards you take the dog and go and find a pigeon that has flew through sixty hurricanes, has one wing, three eyes, able to talk French, destroyed six universesand has licked its foot, ya. Last on the night of a full moon you do the cancan with the pigeon and dog, ya.

X-Summoner2: Who told you that?

Redblitzer09: Some guy in the street that looked like Michael Jackson.

X-Summoner2: o.o

Tydus65: o.O

BlondeThief34: O.O you shouldn't talk to guys like that.

Redblitzer09: Why not?

XxxAuronxxX: Because they might be your Aunt Karen in disguise!

Redbitzer09: NOT MY AUNT KAREN! NO ANYTHING BUT HER! NO PLEASE!

Tydus65: lol

Redblitzer09: Wait I don't have an Aunt Karen!

X-Summoner2: Took ya long enough to figure out!

BlondeThief34: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!

X-Summoner2: WHAT!

BlondeThief34: IT'S…IT'S…

XxxAuronxxX: It's a bird!

Tydus65: No it's a plane!

Redblitzer09: No it's Superman, ya!

Tydus09: No it's a plane Wakka!

XxxAuronxxX: No it's obviously a bird!

Redblitzer09: SUPERMAN, ya!

Tydus65: PLANE!

Redblitzer09: SUPERMAN, ya!

XxxAuronxxX: BIIRRRRRDDD!

BlondeThief34: NOOOOOOO YOU'RE ALL WRONG! IT'S LULU! AND SHE'S DOMINATED THE WORLD! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

_BlondeThief34 has signed off._

X-Summoner2: Poor Rikku. Glad she made out that will early!

Tydus65: Must be a terrible fate! To fall prey to Lulu.

_BunniesWillDie668 has signed on._

BunniesWillDie668: MUHAHAHAHAHA! I HAVE FINALLY ACHIEVED WORLD DOMAINTION!

Redblitzer09: So that's what you've been doing Lu, ya?

BunniesWillDie668: Now farewell! I've got to go find victims to eat and kill off the whole rabbit race! MUHAHAHA!

_BunniesWillDie668 has logged off. _

Tydus65: That was weird.

Redblitzer09: Sure was, ya.

X-Summoner2: Hey Wakka! Why are you always saying 'ya' at the end of all of your sentences?

Redblizter09: You want to know that, ya? Then I'll tell, ya. My mother's name was Ya, ya. So in remembrance of her I say ya at the end of my sentences, ya.

Tydus65: Really?

Redblizter09: No, ya! It's because Square-Enix made me this way, ya!

XxxAuronxxX: Poor you.

Redblizter09: OMG, ya! SIR AURON JUST FELT SYMPATHY TWOARDS ME, ya! I'VE SO TOTTALLY GOT TO WRITE THIS IN MY DAIRY, ya!

_Redblitzer09 has signed off._

X-Summoner2: Did he say he has to write in his dairy?

Tydus65: Whoa he scares me and more everyday!

XxxAuronxxX: He's being driven to the edge of insanity. I've got to go there's some old freak behind me who wants to look up porn. So see ya.

Tydus65: Porn?

X-Summoner2: Disturbing.

XxxAuronxxX: I just realized that that guy is Jetch! HAHA! lolrof!

Tydus65: I'm not related to him! I'm not related to him!

X-Summoner2: lol

_XxxAuronxxX has signed off._

Tydus65: You know how Lulu said she was looking for victims to eat.

X-Summoner2: Yeah.

Tydus65: Makes you wonder if she ate Rikku?

X-Summoner2: Maybe she did.

Tydus65: Then I never want to go near Lulu again!

X-Summoner2: Same here!

Tydus65: We're like the only two here!

X-Summoner2: We are the only two here!

Tydus65: Really?

X-Summoner2: OF COURSE WE ARE!

Tydus65: Can I have some more cereal?

X-Summoner2: ………………

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: That was fun to type! LOL! I've made Lulu a cannibal! This is just so much fun! Now for a preview of the next chapter! And of coarsely review! I'm gonna be away for awhile between the 12th and 20th. So I won't be able to update! I'm camping so no internet or computer! Me am sad but I will write some out! I'l update when I get back so till then bye bye!

**Next Time On CHATROOM…**

**Rikku's fate will be revealed!**

**Kimahri learns to use a computer and hopefully will not smash it then burn it.**

**More retarded songs will be sung!**

**Maybe even a surprise appearance from Braska!**

**And much much more…**


	3. III

A/N: Once again hallo! Me am back from camping! I had a Disney Moment reuniting with my computer! I'm gonna try to update with a couple chapters fast to make up for camping! So here is chapter 3!

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1. _Jetch looks at Porn _and _Lulu is Crazy _are completely mine.

Notes

"Talking"

_Thinking_

---------

**Previously on CHATROOM…**

_Tydus65: We're like the only two here!_

_X-Summoner2: We are the only two here!  
_

_Tydus65: Really?_

_X-Summoner2: OF COURSE WE ARE!_

_Tydus65: Can I have some more cereal?_

_X-Summoner2: ………………_

**Now On To Our Continuation…**

Tydus65: So can I have more cereal?

X-Summoner2: Get it yourself.

Tydus65: But the cereal box is scary!

X-Summoner2: …………

Tydus65: How do you stand up to it?

X-Summoner2: God why?

_BlondeThief34 has signed on._

Tydus65: RIKKU!

X-Summoner2: Aren't you dead?

BlondeThief34: You thought I was dead?

Tydus65: Yeah because you were attacked by Lulu who said she needed more victims to eat.

BlondeThief34: She almost ate me!

X-Summoner2: How did ya get out of it?

BlondeThief34: I told her I would kill a bunny.

Tydus65: DID YOU!

X-Summoner2: ANIMAL ABUSE!

Tydus65: No Yuna it's not animal abuse. It's ANIMAL MURDER!

X-Summoner2: No that's even worse! I can't believe I'm related to you Rikku!

Tydus65: It's almost as bad as being related to Jetch. He looks at porn!

BlondeThief34: Actually I didn't kill the rabbit. I just told her I would and she left.

X-Summoner2: FAKE ANIMAL MURDER!

BlondeThief34: Jetch looks at porn?

Tydus34: _Jetch looks at porn_

_It doesn't look at him_

_He even kicked Auron off the computer for it_

_With magazine pictures and online stripping videos_

_Won't you say Jetch's a hentai?_

X-Summoner2: Yet more singing.

BlondeThief34: Where did the authoress get this song?

Tydus65: This song is the property of the authoress.

BlondeThief34: Interesting…she apparently has nothing better to do than make up songs about Jetch looking at porn.

X-Summoner2: Yeah she needs a hobby.

_GiftofGods78 has signed on._

Tydus65: Is that Kimahri?

X-Summoner2: He's the only person we know that has an obsession with giving gifts to the gods.

GiftofGods78: Kimahri learn to use computer!

X-Summoner2: How come it took you so long?

GiftofGods78: Gods told Kimahri to eat all other computers Kimahri bought. :)

BlondeThief34: …………o.O

X-Summoner2: ……uhh……o.o

Tydus65: Yeah computers do taste really good! They're practically irresistible! XD

X-Summoner2: So that's where my old computer went! YOU ATE IT!

Tydus65: Yes it was quite good!

X-Summoner2: IT HAD COST ME 90,250 Gil!

Tydus65: The more it cost the better it tastes!

GiftofGods78: _Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How Kimahri wonders what you are_

_High above the sky so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle, twinkle little star_

_How Kimahri wonders what you are!_

BlondeThief34: OMG! THAT'S MY FAV SONG!

X-Summoner2: I like other songs better!

BlondeThief34: Like?

X-Summoner2: Uhh……I'm hungry.

Tydus65: Me too.

BlondeThief34: I'm Hungry? I've never heard that song before.

X-Summoner2: And this is why she's blonde.

Tydus65: Yeah.

GiftofGods78: Kimahri go burn things.

Tydsu65: Why?

GiftofGods78: It Gods sacrifice time:)

Tydus65: Uhh…you go have fun with that.

GiftofGods78: Kimahri happy!

_GiftofGods78 has signed off._

BlondeThief34: So who wrote I'm Hungry?

X-Summoner2: No one Rikku! IT DOESN'T EXIST!

BlondeThief34: Whoa! Really?

X-Summoner2: YES!

Tydus65: Back to lunch then.

X-Summoner2: I'll just go make some.

_X-Summoner2 has signed off._

BlondeThief34: I wonder what Lulu's doing.

Tydus65: Probably eating people or killing rabbits.

BondeThief34: Yeah she has major problems.

_BunniesWillDie668 has signed on._

Tydus65: Speak of the devil.

BunniesWillDie668: DEVIL! WHERE IS MY DADDY!

BlondeThief34: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! IT'S LULU!

Tydus65: Daddy?

BunniesWillDie668: Yeah the devil is me Daddy!

BlondeThief34: OMG! I HAVE TO DO WHAT MY THERAPIST TOLD ME! BREATHE IN! BREATHE OUT! BREATHE IN! BREATHE OUT! BREATHE IN! BREATHE OUT! BREATHE IN! BREATHE OUT!

Tydus65: The authoress is so bored she just made up another song to the Barney _I Love You _tune. Once again I shall be forced to sing!

BunniesWillDie668: YAY! IS IT ABOUT DEAD RABBITS?

Tydus65: You'll see. _Lulu is crazy_

_And scares everyone_

_She even cut off the sugar supply source_

_With her insane twitching eye and terrifying smile_

_Won't you please sedate her?_

BlondeThief34: WHAT LULU CUT OFF THE SUGAR SOURCE!

BunniesWillDie668: I haven't done that. But it's a good idea that I'll go do now!

BlondeThief34: WWWWWWWWWWWWHHHHHYYYYYYYY! FIRST I LOSE MY DRUGS NOW MY ONLY SUBSTITUTE, SUGAR!

Tydus65: I got lunch now! YAY! It's almost as good as having cereal! Except it doesn't have a creepy bird on the front of the box that stare at you. Yes it defiantly has its up sides:)

_X-Summoner2 has signed on._

X-Summoner2: I'm not even going to ask for Tidus to say thank you like last time.

BlondeThief34: Yunie I'm dieing!

X-Summoner2: Why?

BlondeThief34: Lulu's cutting off the sugar supply!

X-Summoner2: ……………

BlondeThief34: I just realized something.

Tydus65: What?

BlondeThief34: I have an emergency supply of sugar! I gotta go get sugar high!

_BlondeThief34 has signed off._

Tydus65: Its gonna be a nightmare when she gets back.

X-Summoner2: No worse than that. It will be the end of the world.

Tydus65: IIIIII DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNN'TTTTT WWWWWWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAA DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Translation: I don't wanna die!)

_XxxAuronxxX has signed on._

X-Summoner2: Auron I know you're a dead drunk but can you help me!

XxxAuronxxX: That sounds like pie!

X-Summoner2: Auron?

XxxAuronxxX: H:EDFLK:DHSL:FJS:LKDJF:O!

Tydus65: NOOOOOO!

X-Summoner2: He must be drunk…

XxxAuronxxX: Big man says I gotta leave! BYE BOB! BYE LIHP!

_XxxAuronxxX has signed off._

Tydus65: Now I really don't want to die.

X-Summoner2: Why?

Tydus65: I'll be stuck with him and my porn reading father.

X-Summoner2: Good point.

_SuperSadDepressedDude12 has signed on._

Tydus65: My old man is so dumb is yours any better Yuna?

X-Summoner2: NO! He's so retarded he was kicked out of preschool for NOT being able to DO any work. Oh wait he never even got into preschool.

Tydus65: Huh?

X-Summoner2: He never even passed the entrance exams at Daycare.

Tydus65: Entrance exams?

X-Summoner2: Yeah he couldn't make it through the doorway into the building. How dumb is that?

Tydus65: Dumber than me for sure and I'm blonde!

X-Summoner2: Then he's stupid he goes and decides I'll become a Summoner cause he never got any education. It'll be fun even dieing will be. But first he meets mother and she's also as retarded as him. So their like lets have a kid and make it retarded! So then I'm born and by an amazing amount of luck they both die and I'm raised but another not as stupid blue furry thing.

Tydus65: I just realized someone else logged on.

X-Summoner2: SuperSadDepressedDude12? They apparently are miserable. Maybe they're emo or something?

SuperSadDepressedDude12: I can't believe you insulted me so much!

X-Summoner2: Who are you?

SuperSadDepressedDude12: WHHHHAAAAAA! MY OWN DUMB FLESH AND RETARDED BLOOD DOESN'T RECONGIZE ME!

X-Summoner2: Do I know you?

Tydus65: Do you stalk Yuna?

SuperSadDepressedDude12: WHO ARE YOU AND HOW DO YOU KNOW MY DAUGHTER'S NAME!

Tydus65: Wait if you say Yuna's your daughter than I know who you are.

SuperSadDepressedDude12: Who then?

Tydus65: Clasko that Chocobo obsessed guy:)

X-Summoner2: Clasko's not my father.

Tydus65: Oh! Then you have to be Dona!

X-Summoner2: Dona's a woman Tidus!

Tydus65: Fine then Shelinda!

X-Summoner2: Once again a woman!

Tydsu65: Really I always thought she was a man. Anyways I have one last guess left! SEYMOUR!

X-Summoner2: ………………………

Tydus65: I'm right aren't I:)

X-Summoner2: Tidus Seymour's gay so he wouldn't have a kid.

Tydus65: Oh yeah!

SuperSadDepressedDude12: I can't take it! My own daughter can't recognize me! I'm NOT CLASKO, DONA, SHELINDA OR SEYMOUR! I'M BRASKA!

Tydus65: Never heard of ya.

X-Summoner2: Do you live nearby?

SuperSadDepressedDude12: ……………………………………………

X-Summoner2: So?

_SuperSadDepressed12 has signed off._

X-Summoner2: That was rude!

Tydus65: You so said it girlfriend!

X-Summoner2: You scare me.

Tydus65: In the good way or bad way?

X-Summoner2: Good or bad?

Tydus65: Yeah!

X-Summoner2: You're getting therapy soon.

Tydus65: NOOOOOOO! NOOOOOOTTT THE POINTY NEEDLES AGAIN!

X-Summoenr2: I said therapy not crazy hospital but you're starting to convince me otherwise!

Tydus65: ………………………Someone kill me!

X-Summoner2: That can be arranged.

Tydus65: Lord help me!

X-Summoner2: LOL!

Tydus65: I'm starting to think you need help worse than me!

X-Summoner2: IIII DON'T NEED HELP!

Tydus65: Good point! Anger Management would be better!

X-Summoner2: NOOOOOOO! Those classes were evil like SUDOKE!

Tydus65: Sudoke?

X-Summoner2: I don't know it was a random word I made up like pie.

Tydus65: Pie is a real word.

X-Summoner2: LIAR!

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: I'm still having too much fun with this! LOL! REVIEW OR SOMETHING REALLY BAD WILL HAPPEN!

**Next Time On CHATROOM…**

**Seymour joins perhaps the world's most demented chatroom!**

**Lulu eats Seymour's arm!**

**A battle waged between Tidus and Auron over whose better looking!**

**DESTRUCION OF ALL RABBITS!**

**And much much more…**


	4. IIII

A/N: Hello everybody! I'm uber sorry for my lack in updates! PLEASE FORGIVE ME! Schools back again so that will also make updates longer. GOMEN!

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.

Notes

"Talking"

_Thinking_

---------

**Previously on CHATROOM…**

_Tydus65: I'm starting to think you need help worse than me!_

_X-Summoner2: IIII DON'T NEED HELP!_

_Tydus65: Good point! Anger Management would be better!_

_X-Summoner2: NOOOOOOO! Those classes were evil like SUDOKE! _

_Tydus65: Sudoke?_

_X-Summoner2: I don't know it was a random word I made up like pie._

_Tydus65: Pie is a real word._

_X-Summoner2: LIAR!_

**Now On To Our Continuation…**

Tydus65: Yuna just look it up in the dictionary.

X-Summoner2: FINE!

_X-Summoner2 has signed off._

Tydus65: I'm alone now.

Tydus65: Yep all alone.

Tydus65: Yep I am SO all alone.

Tydus65: What was that noise?

Tydus65: Am I not alone?

Tydus65: AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH ITS MICHAEL JACKSON! HE'S GONNA RAPE ME!

Tydus65: RUNNN!

_MaesterGuado90 has signed on._

Tydus65: OMG! MICHAEL JACKSON REALLY DID LOG ON!

MaesterGuado90: Michael Jackson? He's dead.

Tydus65: OH! Then who are you?

MaesterGuado90: YOUR WORST NIGHTMARE! THE ONE WHO HAUNTS YOUR DREAMS! THE GUY AT BURGER KING! THE HAIR GEL KING! YOUR………MOTHER!

Tydus65: NNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! NOT MY MOTHER!

MaesterGuado90: I was kidding. I'm actually…drum roll please…SEYMOUR!

Tydus65: Seymour? Where have I heard that name?

MaseterGuado90: Is it me or is he getting blonder?

_X-Summoner2 has signed on._

Tydus65: Oh yeah! Your Yuna's dead father!

MaesterGuado90: …………………

X-Summoner2: Tidus who are you talking to?

Tydus65: Your Dad, Seymour!

X-Summoner2: I thought we went over this before! SEYMOUR IS TOOOOO GAY TO BE MY FATHER!

MaesterGuado90: If I'm gay how come I tried to marry you then?

X-Summoner2: Cause you were trying to cover your gayness up!

MaesterGuado90: Oh yeah! Now if you'll excuse me I have to go make love to unwilling men in the Farplane! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

_MaesterGuado90 has signed off._

Tydus65: I wonder who he'll rape…

X-Summoner2: Your father.

Tydus65: You think he's gay?

X-Summoner2: Yeah I do! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT!

Tydus65: No…did you ever look in a dictionary?

X-Summoner2: I couldn't find it in the dictionary! SO I BURNED THE LITTLE……

**I sorry this program has been interrupted due intense swearing that younger people shouldn't hear. So in the meantime we'll watch Tidus try to vacuum! **

Tidus: Hi vacuum!

Vacuum: …………… (Translation: Hiya idiot!)

Tidus: We'll have lots of fun cleaning together right?

Vacuum: ……………… (Translation: No cleaning sucks! I wanna blow buildings up!)

Tidus: Yep we'll be a super team!

Vacuum: ………… (Translation: NO I'm not going to team up with a blonde! You'll just get me killed! I bet you don't even know 1+1!)

Tidus: WAIT! I don't' even know your name! What is it?

Vacuum: ………… (Translation: Do you even know your own name?)

Tidus: That's an interesting name! But I got a better one! How about…………Seymour! After Yuna's Dad! ME AM A GENIUS!

Vacuum: ………… (Translation: Yeah and am I'm some really hot chick who wants to sleep with you! BONE HEAD!)

Tidus: Okay Seymour lets CLEAN! (Waits to see if "Seymour" turns on and vacuums.) Okay I'll just wait longer!

_Five hours later…_

Tidus: I GIVE UP! WHY THE HELL WON'T YOU WORK YOU BLENDER!

Vacuum: ………… (Translation: I have several things to say. One I'm a vacuum not a blender Blondie. Two my name is Mr. VACCUMY not Seymour. Three you might consider flipping the on switch on and plugging me in! YOU MAKE BRITENY SPEARS LOOK SMART!)

Tidus: Well see ya Seymour! I have to go save old ladies from overgrown pencil sharpeners! (Leaves room.)

Vacuum: …………………………………… (Translation: Good lords not again! Last week was enough! I'M GOING TO SELF DESTRUCT!) (Self-destructs)

**I hope you enjoyed since Yuna is done swearing now. But first what did we all learn?**

**Everyone: That Tidus is obviously as blonde as they get and that he causes vacuums to murder themselves.**

**Yep now on with CHATROOM!**

Tydus65: Yuna never do that again. THAT SWEARING FIT LASTED NINE MINUTES! GOOD LORD I THINK I'M DEAD! GO TOWARDS THE LIGHT!

X-Summoner2: I think you're over reacting.

Tydus65: Yeah probably.

_XxxAuronxxX has signed on._

X-Summoner2: Great now the drunk shows up!

XxxAuronxxX: I think I'm scared for life!

Tydus65: What happened?

XxxAuronxxX: Seymour…

Tydus65: Yes…

XxxAuronxxX: Seymour……

Tydus65: Yes……

XxxAuronxxX: Seymour……tried…

Tydus65: Yes…

XxxAuronxxX: Seymour…tried to…

Tydus65: YES! JUST SAY IT! YOU ARE MURDERING ME WITH SUSPENSE!

X-Summoner2: At least he didn't swear…

XxxAuronxxX: Seymour tried to rape me!

Tydus65: Why would he rape an old man like you!

XxxAuronxxX: He probably tried because I look so good!

Tydus65: No way! I look so much better than you!

XxxAuronxxX: NO I AM BETTER LOOKING!

Tydus65: NO ME!

XxxAuronxxX: NO ME!

Tydus65: NO ME!

XxxAuronxxX: NO ME

Tydus65: NO ME!

XxxAuronxxX: NO ME

Tydus65: NO ME!

XxxAuronxxX: NO ME

Tydus65: NO ME!

XxxAuronxxX: Let's just ask the people we know to decide this!

Tydus65: OKAY! YUNA!

X-Summoner2: Great now I'm being dragged into this!

Tydus65: PICK! ME OR A LAZY DRUNK!

XxxAuronxxX: I'll pay you fifty thousand gil to pick me!

Tydus65: I'll give you fifty five thousand gil!

X-Summoner2: First of all Auron you can't give me any gil cause your dead! Second I choose Tidus because he can actually give me more money than you and I DO get it!

Tydus65: ONE FOR ME ZERO FOR THE OLD FART!

XxxAuronxxX: JUST WAIT TILL WE ASK THE OTHERS!

X-Summoner2: How are you going to ask the other people they're not even on!

_Redblitzer09 has signed on._

_BlondeThief34 has signed on._

_GiftofGods78 has signed on._

_BunniesWillDie668 has signed on._

_SuperSadDepressedDude12 has signed on._

_MaesterGaudo90 has signed on._

Tydus65: WOW! Everyone who has been introduced so far has signed on. How coincidental:)

X-Summoner2: PEOPLES! Auron and Tidus are fighting over who looks better so you got to vote for either or I'll strangle you and if you're male make you go into the same room as Seymour for an hour! If you're female you get locking another room with Lulu for an hour!

Everyone but Yuna: You make a forceful argument! (In Wakka's case: You make a forceful argument brudda, ya!)

X-Summoner2: Then so vote!

Redblitzer09: Uhh…Auron cause he's my idol, ya! You'll win for sure, ya!

BlondeThief34: Tidus cause he's blonde like me! WE CAN BE BLONDE TOGETHER! YAY BLONDENESS!

BunniesWillDie668: Tidus cause he promises to help me find victims to eat and hide from the sunlight and keep water away and keep the evil crosses away!

X-Summoner2: Lulu you're insane but NOT a vampire!

GiftofGods78: Tidus because he helped Kimahri throw people in the Gods fire and is a fellow computer eater.

SuperSadDepressedDude12: THE OTHER BESIDES AURON BECAUSE HE STOLE MY KETCHUP!

MaesterGaudo90: Auron wouldn't let rape him so…Blondie, I guess.

X-Summoner2: Six votes for Tidus and one for Auron. Tidus wins.

XxxAuronxxX: HOW THE HELL DID I LOSE TO A BLONDE! MY HAIR IS SO MUCH PRETTIER! I EVEN HAVE A NICE TAN! SO HOW THE HELL DID HE WIN!

Tydus65: Maybe because I'm at least nicer than you and not a drunk geezer?

XxxAuronxxX: Possibly. I MUST GO DRINK MY SORROWS AWAY FARWELL!

_XxxAuronxxX has signed off._

Redblitzer09: Your mean, ya!

_Redblitzer09 has signed off._

BlondeThief34: I need to go ponder whether Wakka's gay or not.

_BlondeThief34 has signed off._

SuperSadDepressedDude12: I need to go mope about my life and sob in a room.

_SuperSadDepressedDude12 has signed off._

GiftofGods78: Kimahri wants to know if Tidus can use a blender.

MaesterGaudo90: That is a good question considering his intelligence level.

X-Summoner2: I don't even want to remember when he used a blender. It's almost as bad as when he tried vacuuming.

MaesterGaudo90: Vacuuming?

X-Summoner2: Refer to the area above blocking my swearing fit.

MaesterGaudo90: He makes Kimahri sound sane.

X-Summoner2: No Lulu's more insane than either of them, Kimahri's the most delusional and Tidus is simply blonde.

MaesterGaudo90: Then why did you fall in love with dumb blonde instead of me?

X-Summoner2: For so many reasons! One he doesn't use as much hair gel as you! You would have cost me a fortune! Two you're just Ugly with a capital U! Three are horoscopes don't match! I'm a Virgo not a Capricorn! Four you're gay!

Two hours later…

X-Summoner2: Four hundred sixty-eight you SMELL like my mother! I'm done!

MaesterGaudo90: OOOOOOOMMMMMMMMGGGGG! THE GOTH FREAK WITH HUGE BOOBS IS GNAWING ON MY RIGHT ARM! OMG!

X-Summoner2: Lulu's really gone over the edge this time!

Tydus65: Yuna she's a cannibal and she's probably just celebrating!

MaesterGaudo90: AAAAAAAAAAAAAUUUUUUUUUUGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH! GET OFFA ME!

X-Summoner2: Celebrating what?

Tydus65: Lulu and I went out for lunch while you rambled about why you didn't like Seymour. She told me that she's finally made rabbits extinct. So she's on a human-eating spree as a reward for completing her goal.

X-Summoner2: …………

_X-Summoner2 has signed off._

MaesterGaudo90: Finally she's gone!

Tydus65: Shouldn't you be dead?

MaesterGaudo90: No she just chewed off my arm and ran off shouting, "ME WILL RETURN FOR MORE OF MY PRECIOUS!"

BunniesWillDie668: ME HAVE TO GO KILL WHALES NOW!

_BunniesWillDie668 has signed off._

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: God I have problems. Oh well! TIS FUN TO HAVE PROBLEMS! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Tidus: Apologies if Aeron is scaring you.

A/N: How did you get here? TIS MY NOTE! GO AWAY!

Tidus: I was just saying sorry to the poor readers you probably scared away!

A/N: Shut up! Now for those of you I haven't scared away…review please! I know that lots of you don't so do it now! The more reviews I get the happier I am and the faster I'll update! Here are instructions for reviewing…

Simple and Easy Steps for Reviewing

Step 1: Click the small purple button at the lower right hand corner.

Step 2: Enter what you thought.

Step 3: Click the large button at the bottom.

Step 4: And for future chapters repeat steps 1-3 every time!

A/N: Nice an easy isn't it! Now I have to go play video games and blow stuff up! YAY BLOWIN STUFF UP! REVIEW!

**Next Time On CHATROOM…**

**Wakka's stalking Auron!**

**Lulu gets a new Screen Name relating to her new want to murder obsession!**

**A Chocobo gets in to the Chatroom!**

**CHAIN MAIL! **

And much much more…


	5. V

A/N: Sorry for taking forever to update. Though I actually was scared into doing so…

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.

Notes

"Talking"

_Thinking_

--------- 

**Previously on CHATROOM…**

_Tydus65: Lulu and I went out for lunch while you rambled about why you didn't like Seymour. She told me that she's finally made rabbits extinct. So she's on a human-eating spree as a reward for completing her goal._

_X-Summoner2: …………_

_X-Summoner2 has signed off._

_MaesterGaudo90: Finally she's gone!_

_Tydus65: Shouldn't you be dead?_

_MaesterGaudo90: No she just chewed off my arm and ran off shouting, "ME WILL RETURN FOR MORE OF MY PRECIOUS!"_

_BunniesWillDie668: ME HAVE TO GO KILL WHALES NOW!_

_BunniesWillDie668 has signed off._

**Now On To Our Continuation…**

Tydus65: I like whales…

MaesterGaudo90: FINALLY!

Tydus65: Huh?

MaesterGaudo90: WHALES HAVE TO BE THE WORST LITTLE ANNOYING BAKA'S TO EVER LIVE ON THE EARTH!!!!!!! THEY'RE ALMOST AS SHOW OFFY AS DOLPHINS!!!!!!!!!!!!! Damn little jerks…

Tydus65: Yevon help me!

MaesterGaudo90: Really? Never would have thought Lazlo! Do ya think I could? ………I hate you Lazlo!!!!!!!!

Tydus65: Great now he's delusional! TT

_Wark610 has signed on._

MaesterGaudo90: NO!!! I AM NOT TAKING A SPONGE BATH!!

Tydus65: …………………

MaesterGaudo90: Yeah maybe some Chocobo wings will help! Mmm…tasty…

Wark610: WARK WARK WARK WARK WARK!!!!!! WARK!!

MaesterGaudo90: Huh?

Tydus65: Yeah I know people who eat Chocobo's have problems!

MaesterGaudo90: What are you talking too?

Tydus65: Can't you tell! It's obviously a Chocobo! Are you blonde or something?

MaesterGaudo90: A dumb blonde is asking me if I'm blonde. WHAT HAS THE WORLD COME TOO!!!!!!!!

Wark610: Wark wark wark…

Tydus65: Uh-huh! He is pretty insane.

_MaesterGaudo90 has signed off._

Tydus65: AHH! He logged off! Now we can't annoy him.

Wark610: Wark wark. Wark…

Tydus65: NO PLEASE!! DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE IN HERE!!!!! MICHEAL JACKSON WILL COME BACK!! HE'LL BRING HILARY DUFF THIS TIME!!!!

Wark610: Wark wark wark?

Tydus65: Yes I did forget to take my meds today.

Wark610: …………………

_Wark610 has signed off. _

Tydus65: DAMN!!!!!! NOW I'M ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tydus65: ………………………

Tydus65: ……………………

Tydus65: ………………………

Tydus65: …………………………

Tydus65: ……………………….Maybe I should…stop this…………………………………now?

Tydus65: ………………………….Hmmmmm?

Tydus65: …………………………………OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! I GOT MAIL!!!!!!!!!

_X-Summoner2 has signed on._

X-Summoner2: NOT THIS FUCKING CRAP AGAIN!!!!!!! I AM NOT A FUCKING CLOSET RAPIST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tydus65: You're a closet rapist! I'm the cute brunette that works at McDonalds down the street! That's what an e-mail told me!

X-Summoner2: How dumb are you?

Tydus65: I don't know I'm brunette so maybe a little dumb…or…

_BlondeThief34 has signed on._

BlondeThief34: GUESS WHAT!

Tydus65: WHAT!?

X-Summoner2: You're moving:) :) :)

BlondeThief34: No Yunie, don't be silly!

X-Summoner2: DAMMIT:( :( :( :(

Tydus65: So WHAT!

BlondeThief34: If I send this e-mail to sixty-nine people in the next four milliseconds I can become a legal piece of chicken!!!!!!!

Tydus65: I AM SO JEALOUS!!!!!!!

X-Summoner2: I'm surrounded by idiots…

_WhalesLIVE has signed on._

WhalesLIVE: Anyone have a sandwich!?

X-Summoner2: WTF! WHO ARE YOU!!!!!!!!?

WhalesLIVE: I am------------------------------------------------------LULU!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!

X-Summoner2: Wait don't you want to let whales die not live?

WhalesLIVE: ARE YOU RETARED!!!!!!!!!!

X-Summoner2: No father was…

**Somewhere in the Farplane…**

**"Are you crying again!!!?" Auron yelled at a sobbing figure on the ground.**

**"Yuna just (sniffle) insulted (sniffle) me (SOB) again!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Braska sobbed out.**

**"How do you know this?" Auron asked sounding like a mother.**

**"I was watching they're Chatroom on my computer…" Braska replied as he pointed to a REALLY shiny computer next to him. Auron sat down and watched the conversation continue…**

BlondeThief34: Ya I can't believe he's my uncle!

Tydus65: I'm a blonde and I'm probably smarter than him!

X-Summoner2: Even though that's saying a lot that's very true. He possibly doesn't know what 2+2 is!

Tydus65: Fish right?

X-Summoner2: YEAH! He thinks its four or something insane like that!

**Back in the Farplane…**

**Auron now understood why Braska sat in a corner and cried all day. He was just so retarded that it was the only thing his itty-bitty mind could process. Banging noises began coming from the door. Auron stood up and began to panic.**

**"Why are you flustered and running in circles?" Braska asked very confused. Indeed the almighty legendary Guardian Auron was running in circles nearly in tears. The frightened man grabbed a hold of the cuff the depressed mans shirt and pulled him close.**

**"He's here…" Auron whispered. The door flew open as Auron leaped out of a window and scrambled through fields of flowers. A red-head walked in.**

**"Is Sir Auron here, ya?" Wakka inquired scanning the room. Braska shook his head and understood why Auron was so scared. It was the crazed fanboy that stalked him. "Damn, ya!" Wakka then proceeded to sniff the ground and caught Auron's scent. He leaped out of the window and followed the same pathway as the dead man. Braska curled up in ball and tried to forget the evil red-head that would plague his dreams for weeks now.**

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Yes short I know.

Tidus: Thank Yevon it was short!!!!!!!! You made more fun of Braska than me!!!!!! THANK YOU HIGHER BEINGS!!

A/N: LOL just kidding it's not over yet!!

Tidus: OMG! WHY!!!!

A/N: MUHAHAHA!! It's not over yet!

**Back to CHATROOM…**

Tydus65: I'm bored!

BlondeThief34: ME TOO!

X-Summoner2: KJIJNSLIDGNISDNIFOSLDFJLSNDFKLJSDNFKL!!!

Tydus65: Too many letters…small brain overloading…shutting down……………………

**Now it ends…**

A/N: Now there's the end of the chapter!

Tidus: …………………Get a life…

A/N: Uhh………cookie…

Tidus: Please review!

**Next time on CHATROOM…**

**Kimahri almost eats Lulu!**

**There's going to be a Sacrificial Fire happening!**

**A perverted porn reading man joins the chaos! I think you can guess who he is…if not you'll just have to wait!**

**Plans for…marriage?**

**And much much more…**


	6. VI

A/N: I have a good reason for not updating!

Tidus: You do?

A/N: Yes, I do!

Tidus: ……………………

A/N: Anyways…I do have a good excuse. I got this game Magical Starsign and was addicted to it! I COULDN'T LEAVE IT! So for the time being I managed to tear myself away from it!

Tidus: Liar! You're playing it while typing!

A/N: So what if I am!

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.

Notes

"Talking"

_Thinking_

--------- 

**Previously on CHATROOM…**

_Tydus65: I'm bored!_

_BlondeThief34: ME TOO!_

_X-Summoner2: KJIJNSLIDGNISDNIFOSLDFJLSNDFKLJSDNFKL!!!_

_Tydus65: Too many letters…small brain overloading…shutting down……………………_

**Now On To Our Continuation…**

BlondeThief34: Yunie I think you killed Tidus…

WhalesLIVE: That was supposed to be my job!

X-Summoner2: -.-

BlondeThief34: So when should we hold the funeral? I'm thinking Monday. What about you Lulu?

WhalesLIVE: Can I eat his body?

Tydus65: NO!!

WhalesLIVE: Damn…

BlondeThief34: OMG!! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!

X-Summoner2: Dammit!

Tydus65: My brain hurts…really bad…

WhalesLIVE: OMG!! THERE'S SOMEONE IN MY DEN!

X-Summoner2: Den?

WhalesLIVE: MUST KILL INTRUDER!!!

_WhalesLIVE has signed off._

Tydus65: Does anyone like Pocky?

BlondeThief34: What?

X-Summoner2: Huh?

Tydus65: DAMN AUTHORESS! Messing with my head again…

BlondeThief34: Why are you complaining?

Tydus65: Huh?

BlondeThief34: You should feel honored to have the Authoress mess with your head!

X-Summoner2: That's not much of an honor Rikku. -.-

BlondeThief34: Why not?

Tydus65: The Authoress makes you do things.

BlondeThief34: What kind of things?

Tydus65: Things…things…things…things that are things…

X-Summoner2: -.- The Authoress forces you to do things you don't want to do.

Tydus65: Must vacuum.

X-Summoner2: See there's a perfect example! Naturally Tidus is against cleaning but in the control of the Authoress he has too.

Tydus65: Must resist urge to clean…

BlondeThief34: That's still a privilege to have the Authoress control you! THE AUTHORESS IS LIKE YEVON IN HERE!

Tydus65: Must resist desire to stall any longer.

X-Summoner2: Stalling?

Tydus65: The Authoress is delaying time until the Authoress can have Jetch enter.

BlondeThief34: A man just got run over by a truck and McDonalds lost six costumers.

Tydus65: How did that happen?

BlondeThief34: You said…His name…

Tydus65: You mean Jetch?

BlondeThief34: A man just got run over by a truck and McDonalds lost six costumers again.

Tydus65: The Authoress is done delaying.

X-Summoner2: DAMN!

_AP has signed on._

AP: Porn…hehehehehe……nude…………HEHEHEHEHE!

X-Summoner2: I'm going to do a silent scream now.

BlondeThief65: Good luck with that!

Tydus65: What's AP stand for?

AP: Huh? Are you porn?

Tydus65: I am not related to you! I am not related to you!

AP: Dude are you like a whore?

Tydus65: ……No……I'm your damn child. You know the one you neglected.

AP: OH YEAH! You're the blonde kid who stalked me!

Tydus65: Close enough.

X-Summoner2: I'm done! AP?

BlondeThief34: What's AP mean?

AP: You're all so clean and pure. -.- It obviously means **A**stonishing **P**orn. -.-

X-Summoner2: So predictable.

BlondeThief34: Yeah he is foreseeable.

X-Summoner2: OMY!

AP: Porn…hehehehehehehe……

Tydus65: OMY?

X-Summoner2: Oh my Yevon!

BlondeThief34: YEVON! WHERE!? YEVON MUST PERISH!!!

AP: Damn…

Tydus65: Huh?

BlondeThief34: YEVON! DIE YEVON!

AP: The internet is shutting down. :( No more porn…:(

Tydus65: YES:) :) :) :)

BlondeThief34: OMY! JUST DIE ALREADY YEVON!

X-Summoner2: Why must I live with these people? -.-

AP: Goodbye nude women and men.

_AP has had their account deleted due to the over usage of porn sites._

X-Summoner2: Good, he's gone!

Tydus65: THANK YEVON!

BlondeThief34: WHY WON'T YOU FREAKIN DIE ALREADY YEVON!!!!!!

_Redblitzer09 has signed on._

Redblitzer09: WHY, ya!

X-Summoner2: WOW! Wakka's online! He's barely been here!

Tydus65: Uhh…

Redblitzer09: WHY SIR AURON, ya! WHY DID YOU HAVE TO DO HIS TO ME, ya!

X-Summoner2: What did Auron do this time? -.-

Redblitzer09: Sir Auron's getting married, ya!

Tydus65: OMY! WHY IS HE DOING THAT!

X-Summoner2: TIDUS! YOU DON'T EVEN LIKE AURON! SO STOP SOBBING!

Tydus65: WHY! …Oh yeah! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY! HAPPY HAPPY JOY JOY!

X-Summoner2: Whose Auron marrying?

Redblitzer09: He's marrying a rapist, ya.

Tydus65: WHO?

Redblitzer09: Seymour, that rapist, ya!

Tydus65: WHO?

Redblitzer09: SEYMOUR, THE GAY GUY, ya!

Tydus65: WHO?

Redblitzer09: HE'S MARRYING SEYMOUR, ya!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tydus65: WHY SEYMOUR!

X-Summoner2: ……………

Redblitzer09: WHY!

Tydus65: WHY!

X-Summoner2: Tidus, since when does Seymour matter to you?

Tydus65: Since I fell in love with him.

X-Summoner2: ………………………

Reblitzer09: …………………, ya.

X-Summoner2: ………………………

Redblitzer09: ……………………, ya.

X-Summoner2: 0O

Redblitzer09: o.O, ya.

BlondeThief34: WHY WON'T YOU DIE YEVON!

X-Summoner2: That was random…

Redblitzer09: Yes it was, ya.

Tydus65: I love you Seymour! I EVEN HAVE SIXTY-FOUR SHRINES DEDICATED TO YOU! SO WHY WON'T YOU LOVE ME!

Redblitzer09: ………………………, ya.

X-Summoner2: ………………So that's why he's in his closet all the time, making shrines for Seymour!

BlondeThief34: Sooo……when's the wedding?

Redblitzer09: I don't know, ya!

_Redblitzer09 has signed off._

Tydus65: Really? I never would have thought. You want my opinion?! Okay! I think you should burn her……

X-Summoner2: 0O

BlondeThief34: Who's he talking to?

Tydus65: Mmm……yeah! Just look for packs of whales! Trust me she'll be there! Mmm-kay! I'll be by later! Bye Kimi!

X-Summoner2: What the hell?! -.-

BlondeThief34: ……………?

X-Summoner2: Who were you talking to?

Tydus65: Oh! I was just chatting to Kimi-chan!

BlondeThief34: Who's Kimi-chan? Is Kimi-chan Yuna's father?

Tydus65: No silly! Yuna's father is Seymour! Remember?

BlondeThief34: OH YEAH! Silly me!

X-Summoner2: Seymour's not my father! If he was then Auron would soon be my step-mother.

Tydus65: Mmm-kay! So Kimi-chan is Kimahri! That's my special nickname for him! I only use it when we're having our 'special' time together! We were talking on the phone!

X-Summoner2: Then why'd you type the conversation in here?

Tydus65: I…I…I don't know…

BlondeThief34: So what's gonna down with Kimi-chan?

Tydus65: DON'T USE KIMI-CHAN'S SPECIAL NICKNAME! ONLY **_I_** CAN USE IT!

BlondeThief34: FORGIVE ME TIDUS! Are we still on for Thursday?

Tydus65: Of course! I still need a sex partner then! Wait, aren't we having a threesome then?

BlondeThief34: Yeah with Lulu.

X-Summoenr34: I should have married Seymour! . 

BlondeThief34: Anyways, what's up with Kimahri?

Tydus65: Kimi-chan wants to burn Lulu as and offering to the gods! They're a tad angry now!

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: BOOM! HA HA! I'M GONNA USE CRYSATL LASER! NO WAIT! I SHOULDN'T HAVE USED CRYSTAL LASER! IT TAKES UP 30 MP! I SHOULD HAVE USED ARCLIGHT! AH, SCREW IT! BOOM!

Tidus: Stop playing Magical Starsign and type more!

A/N: HA! Oh yeah! Sorry for the shortness again! But I must get back to my game! Should I use Lava Spuds or Afterburner?

Tidus: Aughh!

A/N: MUHAHAHA! HEAT FONDU! NOOO! I ONLY GOT 3 EXP! DAMN HOLY TREE!

Tidus: Review so she'll shut up!

A/N: BE NICE TIDUS!

Tidus: Review please!

A/N: YAY NICENESS! SUCH A BIG TREE! YGGSALAD!

**Next Time On CHATROOM…**

**MARRIAGE!**

**And so much more stuff that I can't type it all! YAY SALAMANDERS!**


	7. VII

A/N: Whew! Just completed Save Me and threw up a oneshot! Now this!

Tidus: Do you ever stop writing?

A/N: Yes, but right now I'm on a roll!

Tidus: U-- Let's just get on with it!

A/N: Mmmmmmmkay!

Disclaimer: Refer to Chapter 1.

Notes

"Talking"

_Thinking_

---------

**Previously on CHATROOM…**

_Tydus65: Of course! I still need a sex partner then! Wait, aren't we having a threesome then?_

_BlondeThief34: Yeah with Lulu._

_X-Summoenr34: I should have married Seymour! . _

_BlondeThief34: Anyways, what's up with Kimahri?_

_Tydus65: Kimi-chan wants to burn Lulu as and offering to the gods! They're a tad angry now!_

**Now On To Our Continuation…**

X-Summoner2: WHAT THE HELL?! I know Lulu's insane and Kimahri's mentally unstable! But that's a bit far!

Tydus65: Nothings to far when it comes down to the gods!!

BlondeThief34: Yeps!

X-Summoner2: I need some tea. No, lots of tea…

BlondeThief34: Why are the gods angry?

Tydus65: Well, it's quite sad. Wakka…

BlondeThief34: Wakka…?

Tydus65: Wakka spit at the SACRED STICK!!!!!!

BlondeThief34: OMY!! NO! EVEN WAKKA WOULDN'T DO THAT!!!!

X-Summoner2: Mmmm…tea!

Tydus65: But he did! Now the gods want a sacrifice! Lulu was chosen but Wakka won't let Kimi-chan burn her.

BlondeThief34: Why won't Wakka let her burn? It's for the gods!

Tydus65: Well, Kimi-chan said that Wakka denied the existence of-SALAMANDER!

X-Summoner2: Salamander?

BlondeThief34: Salamander! NUMMY!

Tydus65: Oh goodness gracious! A salamander tried to eat my toe! COOKIE!

X-Summoner2: I neeeeeed more teaaaaaaaa!

BlondeThief34: Mmmm…cookie and salamander!!!! BBQ sauce!

Tydus65: OMY! THE COOKIE'S EATING THE SALAMANDER!!!!!!

X-Summoner2: Tidus, are you delusional?

BlondeThief34: NOOOOOOOOO! I WANTED TO EAT THE SALAMANDER!! Mmm…mayo!

Tydus65: Whew! The cookie's gone! EWWWWWWW! HALF A SALAMANDER BODY!!!!! CALL YUNA'S DADDY!

X-Summoner2: Yuck…

BlondeThief34: DON'T TOUCH THE HALF A SALAMANDER! I'LL BE THERE IN FIEV MINUTES!!!

_BlondeThief34 has signed off. _

X-Summoner2: O0 She's actually gonna eat it!

Tydus65: Ummm………

X-Summoner2: I need to move far far away.

Tydus65: Why?

X-Summoner2: You.

Tydus65: What'd I do this time! I DIDN'T BURN THE HOUSE AGAIN! I DIDN'T TRY ON YOUR THONGS AGAIN! I DIDN'T EAT YOUR COMPUTER! I HAVEN'T EVEN TOUCHED THE MAYO JAR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X-Summoner2: -.- Far too much info.

_WhalesLIVE has signed on._

Tydus65: LULU! WHY ARE YOU ONLINE!

X-Summoner2: Screw tea I want cucumbers!

WhalesLIVE: I'm looking for MAYO!!!!!!!!

Tydus65: But Kimi-chan needs to burn you! FOR THE GODS!

WhalesLIVE: NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOO!!!!!!!!!

X-Summoner2: I will forever love you cucumber!

Tydus65: WHAT! You don't want to be a sacrifice to the gods! I would kill a fishy to be a sacrifice to the gods!

WhalesLIVE: EBAY IS OUT OF MAYO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Tydus65: NO!

X-Summoner2: NO! WE'RE OUT OF CUCUMBERS! TO THE GROCERY STORE! AND VICTORIA'S SECRET!

_X-Summoner2 has signed off._

Tydus65: How can eBay run out of the most holy food!

WhalesLIVE: POKER!!!!!

Tydus65: I need to talk to eBay's manager…

WhalesLIVE: I NEED A HOOKER! THEY ALWAYS HAVE MAYO!

_GiftofGods78 has signed on._

Tydus65: OMG! Kimi-chan! I missed you!

GiftofGods78: Kimahri missed you to Porky-kun!

WhalesLIVE: HISSS!! SOMEONES TAKING MY REMAINING MAYO!!!!!!!

_WhalesLIVE has signed off._

GiftofGods78: Was that just sacrifice?

Tydus65: Yes, Kimi-chan. It was. FETCH!

GiftofGods78: FOR THE GODS AND PORKY-KUN!!!!! WOOF!

_GiftofGods78 has signed off._

Tydus65: How many times am I going to be left alone!

Tydus65: I'm claustrophobic!

Tydus65: THIS BOX IS CLOSING IN!

Tydus65: CAN'T BREATH!

Tydus65: MAYOOOOOOOO!!

_Redblitzer09 has signed on, ya._

Tydus65: I'm DIEING!!!!!!!!!

Redblitzer09: SOBBB, ya!

Tydus65: Oh now I'm not!

Redblitzer09: Auron and Seymour got married, ya!!!

Tydus65: Oh! You poor moose!

Redblitzer09: Now Kimahri wants to burn Lulu, ya!

Tydus65: Do you have any Mayo?

Redblitzer09: No, ya.

Tydus65: Well then, Wakka. Let me tell you a story to help you with your problems!

Reblitzer09: Okay, ya.

Tydus65: Once upon a time there was a hollow potato named Sophia who smoked. Sophia had always dreamed about a land far away filled with dandelions. But that was just a dream so Sophia's life sucked! THE END!!!!!!!!!

Redblitzer09: That was beautiful, ya!

Tydus65: Yes it was! I AM A MASTER MAYO MAKER!

Redblitzer09: But what does Sophia have to do with my problems, ya?

Tydus65: Wait for it! WAIT! Okay I got it!

Redblitzer09: So what is it then, ya?

Tydus65: Both you and Sophia lost something you loved.

Redblitzer09: Wait, ya! What did Sophia lose, ya?

Tydus65: Her mayo jar!

Redblitzer09: Thanks Tidus, ya! I guess me and Sophia really are similar, ya! I need to go realize my dream, ya!

_Redblitzer09 has signed off, ya._

Tydus65: No.

Tydus65: Yes.

Tydus65: Maybe…

Tydus65: OH YEVON! YES!

Tydus65: Okay!

Tydus65: HERE COMES THE CLIMAX!!!!!!!!

Tydus65: That was such a good movie!

_X-Summoner2 has signed on._

Tydus65: YESSSSSSS! THEY WON!

X-Summoner2: Nummy! Cucumbers!

Tydus65: YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!

X-Summoner2: Tidus what are ya doing?

Tydus65: Watching a movie on how to make mayo on Youtube!!!!!!

X-Summoner2: -.- Why?

Tydus65: CUZ MAYO RAWKS!!!

X-Summoner2: ………………

Tydus65: NOOOOOO! WHY!!!!!?

X-Summoner2: Huh?

Tydus65: One mayo jar smashed into another one! AND IT BROKE!

X-Summoner2: That's it?

Tydus65: THAT'S IT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN! MAYO IS HOLY!!!!!!!!!!!

X-Summoner2: Not really…

Tydus65: I'm ignoring you now!

X-Summoner2: Whatever!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: SOB! ANOTHER JAR BROKE!

X-Summoner2: GET OVER IT!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: Nobody LOVES THE MAYO!!!

X-Summoner2: MAYO IS NASTY!

Tydus65: TAKE THAT BACK!!

X-Summoner2: NEVER!!!!!!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………hoe

X-Summoner2: ……………lozer

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: Lozer?

X-Summoner2: Yeah! LOZER! CUZ YOU DON'T RAWK LIKE THAT!!! OOOHH!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: I hate you!

X-Summoner2: I HATE YOU MORE!

Tydus65: MAYO HATER!

X-Summoner2: RAPIST LUVER!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: Can I have a cucumber?

X-Summoner2: NO! YOU'LL POISON THEM WITH YOUR UNHOLYNESS!!!!!

Tydus65: …………?

X-Summoner2: PRAISE THE SPORK!

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Too much mayo?

Tidus: Yes too much!

A/N: I don't even like mayo! XP

Tidus: IDIOT!!!!!!!

A/N: PUMPKIN!!!!!!!

**Next Time On CHATROOM…**

**Rikku attempts to like Tidus's foot!  
**

**MORE LULU!**

**EVEN MORE LULU!**

**Yes, more mayo! CUZ IT RAWKS LIKE THAT!**

**And much much more...**


	8. VIII

A/N: Ah god! I feel crappy…

Tidus: Then why are you updating?

A/N: I'm bored! THAT'S WHY!

Tidus: …………

A/N: Thankies for the reviews!

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.

Notes

"Talking"

_Thinking_

---------

**Previously on CHATROOM…**

_Tydus65: ………………_

_X-Summoner2: ……………_

_Tydus65: Can I have a cucumber?_

_X-Summoner2: NO! YOU'LL POISON THEM WITH YOUR UNHOLYNESS!!!!!_

_Tydus65: …………?_

_X-Summoner2: PRAISE THE SPORK!_

**To Be Continued…**

Tydus65: OMY! YUNA YOU'RE A PART OF THE CHRUCH OF THE SPORK!

X-Summoner2: SO WHAT IF I AM! CUCUMBERS!

Tydus65: But sporks are EVIL! Unlike the foon! PRAISE BE TO THE FOON!

X-Summoner2: NOOOOO! NOT THE FOON! IT IS THE EVILEST OF ALL!!!!!

Tydus65: MAYO!!!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODIES NERVES!

X-Summoner2: ……………Tidus, you can't annoy people by singing online. -.-

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………Really!?

X-Summoner2: ……………No.

Tydus65: ………………YAY!

X-Summoner2: ……………OF COURSE YOU CAN'T RETARD!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………SOB!

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………Pears and crackers!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………I need some pears and crackers!

Tydus65: ………………?

X-Summoner2: ……………Mmm…foot!

Tydus65: ………………!?

X-Summoner2: ……………WHERE'S MAH GINGERBREAD!

Tydus65: ………………!!?

X-Summoner2: ……………ATTACK!

Tydus65: ………………!!!?

X-Summoner2: ……………WORLD DOMINATION IS MINE!

Tydus65: ………………But Lulu already dominated the world!

X-Summoner2: ……………Oh yeah…

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………Is Pluto a planet?

X-Summoner2: ……………No it isn't.

Tydus65: ………………YES IT IS!

X-Summoner2: ……………NUH-UH!

Tydus65: ………………UH-HUH!

X-Summoner2: ……………NUH-UH!

Tydus65: ………………PROVE IT SPORK WORSHIPPER!

X-Summoner2: ……………FINE THEN!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………Yuna, aren't you gonna explain.

X-Summoner2: ……………OH YEAH!

Tydus65: ………………So?

X-Summoner2: ……………Scientists say it isn't.

Tydus65: ………………And you believe them?

X-Summoner2: ……………Yes.

Tydus65: ………………Why?

X-Summoner2: ……………CUZ THEY DON'T RAWK LIKE THAT!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………COUGH!

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………COUGH!

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………COUGH!

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ……………… COUGH!

X-Summoner2: ……………Why are you typing your coughs?

Tydus65: ………………I'M SPECIAL!

X-Summoner2: ……………Yeah, and I'm your uncle's third cousin, six times removed, father's daughter, cat's barbie!

Tydus65: ………………You are, aren't you?

X-Summoner2: ……………NOOO!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………I can overdose on my cough drops!

X-Summoner2: ……………Then, please, proceed to do so!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………YES!!!!!!!!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: How long is THIS GONNA GO ON FOR!!!!!!

X-Summoner2: EIGHT PAGES!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………NOOO!

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………LALALA!!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………You can't sing!

X-Summoner2: ……………YO MAMA CAN'T SING!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………OMY! TAKE THAT BACK!

X-Summoner2: ……………NEVER! SPORK!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: What page are we on?

X-Summoner2: Uhh…6...:)

Tydus65: Ah, okay! Thanks!

X-Summoner2: ……………Mmm…cucumbers and tea!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………I CHOOSE YOU PIKACHU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………Pokemon is dead.

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………NO IT ISN'T!

X-Summoner2: ……………How so then?

Tydus65: ………………Uhh…

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………Uhhh…

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………Uhhhh…

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………Uhhhhh…

X-Summoner2: ……………Today please!

Tydus65: ………………POKEMON IS ALIVE IN MY HEART!

X-Summoner2: ……………-.-

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………YUNA!

X-Summoner2: ……………What?

Tydus65: ………………DIGI-VOLVE INTO MAYO-KUN!!!!

X-Summoner2: ……………WHAT!

Tydus65: ………………Will you just Digi-volve already!?

X-Summoner2: ……………This isn't Digimon!

Tydus65: ………………OF COURSE IT ISN'T! THIS IS THE DIGITAL WORLD!

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………How much caffeine have you had?

Tydus65: ………………Nnnnnn…1…2…3…

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………30…32…35…

X-Summoner2: ……………You can't even count!

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………ABC!

X-Summoner2: ……………ABC?

Tydus65: ………………Yes…

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: ………………

X-Summoner2: ……………

Tydus65: What page are we on now?

X-Summoner2: PAGE 9!!!!!!!! WOOT!

Tydus65: LOZER!

X-Summoner2: JHFJLKADHSFLKGAHSLJKFGLIJ!!

Tydus65: ME SURRENDER!!

X-Summoner2: I WIN!!!!!!!!!!!! CUCUMBERS FOREVER!!!!!!!!

Tydus65: Yuna…

X-Summoner2: WOOT!! HAPPY DANCE!!!

Tydus65: Yuna, it's not that big of a deal!

X-Summoner2: NOT TO YOU, CUZ YOU LOST!

Tydus65: SIGH!

X-Summoner2: UH-HUH!

Tydus65: EWWWW! RIKKU'S LICKING THE GROUND AND MY FOOT!

X-Summoner2: What the…

Tydus65: YUCKY!! GET HER OFF ME!!!!!

X-Summoner2: Uhhh…

Tydus65: WHEW! SHE'S GONE!

X-Summoner2: Whatever…

Tydus65: AHH!!!!!!! SHE LEFT DROOL ON MY LEG!!!!!!!

X-Summoner2: Get over it…

Tydus65: I NEED DISINFECTANT SPRAY!!!!!!!

_WhalesLIVE has signed on._

WhalesLIVE: YO! WHAT UP MAH HOMIES!

Tydus65: NUTHIN SISTAH!

X-Summoner2: I need ice cream…

WhalesLIVE: KIMAHRI BURNED MY LEGS OFF!

Tydus65: YAY! The gods are happy again!

X-Summoner2: WHAT! O.0

WhalesLIVE: But I stole Wakka's legs and attached them to me! SO IT'S ALL GOOD!

Tydus65: LALALALALA!!!!!

X-Summoner2: ……………

WhalesLIVE: I had a brain burp!

Tydus65: I'M GONNA BE A MUSICAL SENSATION!

X-Summoner2: Where did I put that mallet?

WhalesLIVE: LIVE IS EVIL BACKWARDS! I CAN SPELL! CHICKEN!

Tydus65: You're all gonna worship me!!

X-Summoner2: Oh, there it is! NOW TO DESTROY MY BRAIN CELLS WITH IT!

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: LONGEST CHAPTER YET! COUGH!

Tidus: What was up with being able to overdose with cough drops?

A/N: Oh yeah! THAT! I actually have cough drops that can do that. But they taste delicious!

Tidus: O.0

A/N: REVIEWS ARE NICE TO GET! SO PLEASE SPARE A FEW MINUTES TO REVIEW!!!


	9. IX

A/N: Squee! I downloaded Nemo!!!

Tidus: Nemo?

A/N: Yes, Nemo. The song by Nightwish.

Tidus: Sigh…

A/N: _For hope I'd give my everything, Oh how I wish for soothing rain…_

Tidus: REALLY LOUD SIGH…

Disclaimer: _Refer to Chapter 1. _No, I don't own Devil May Cry or the Barbie computer games…

---------

**Previously on CHATROOM…**

_X-Summoner2: ……………_

_WhalesLIVE: I had a brain burp!_

_Tydus65: I'M GONNA BE A MUSICAL SENSATION!_

_X-Summoner2: Where did I put that mallet?_

_WhalesLIVE: LIVE IS EVIL BACKWARDS! I CAN SPELL! CHICKEN!_

_Tydus65: You're all gonna worship me!!_

_X-Summoner2: Oh, there it is! NOW TO DESTROY MY BRAIN CELLS WITH IT!_

**Now On To Our Continuation…**

Tydus65: NOOO!!!

WhalesLIVE: Uhh…NOOO!!!

X-Summoner2?????

Tydus65: They…they…they…

X-Summoner2: They………what?

Tydus65: THEY HAVE NO COPIES LEFT OF POKEMON DIAMOND LEFT AT BEST BUY!!!!!!! THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING!!! OMY!!!

X-Summoner2: Since when did you play Pokemon games?

Tydus65: NOOOO!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!

WhalesLIVE: I suggest you slap your bum with a chainsaw.

X-Summoner2: o0

Tydus65: Now THAT is a good suggestion! I'll be right back! Be a good doggy Lulu.

WhalesLIVE: HISS!!

X-Summoner2: LULU'S A DOG!!!?? Oo When did this happen?!!

WhalesLIVE: My mummy was a mini dachshund.

X-Summoner2: How's she give birth to you then?

WhalesLIVE: She didn't. HEHEHEHEHEHE!!!

X-Summoner2: Who did then?

WhalesLIVE: My……………………FATHER!!!

X-Summoner2: OO H-how did he give birth to you then?!

WhalesLIVE: It's really hard to explain but I have it on tape. Wanna come watch it?

X-Summoner2: Umm…no. But uhh…Tidus will.

WhalesLIVE: OH GOODIE! WE CAN EAT CORN KETTLES TOGETHER!!!

Tydus65: I HAVE RETURNED!!!!

X-Summoner2: Crap…

Tydus65: NO ONE LOVES ME!!! Must go sob in my emo corner of doom.

WhalesLIVE: I WANT AN EMO CORNER OF DOOM!!!!!!!!!!! WHERE CAN I GET ONE!!!!?

X-Summoner2: _Emo Corner of Doom! Perfect all you little emo's out there who want to slit your wrists in privacy without people staring oddly at you! Comes in white, tan, light brown and cream! Colors easily stained so you can see your pretty blood! Only $19.95! Not including shipping and tax. Available at your local Emo-mart!_

Tydus65: YUNA! How do you know that?

X-Summoner2: _©Copyright of Yuna's Jell-O Factory 2007_

Tydus65: YOU MADE THE EMO CORNER OF DOOM!!! OMY!! YOU'RE MY HERO!!!!!! KISSES!!!

X-Summoner2: I never thought the _Emo Corner of Doom_ would be so popular!

WhalesLIVE: MUST GO TO EMO-MART!!

_WhalesLIVE has signed off._

X-Summoner2: It even has a great slogan!!

Tydus65: OOHHH!! REALLY!!!??

X-Summoner2: _Buy the Emo Corner of Doom or I'll set my rabid half-dog half-human thing on you!!_

Tydus65: That will most certainly convince buyers.

X-Summoner2: Lulu makes a brilliant slogan…

Tydus65: Wait! LULU'S RABID!!!?

X-Summoner2: Yeah. She had sex with a monkey.

Tydus65: No, that can't be right.

X-Summoner2: Sadly it is true.

_I'MaMAN24 has signed on._

Tydus65: YUNA LOOK WE'RE NOT ALONE ANY MORE!! WE'RE SAVED!! OMY!!! THANK YEVON!!! OMY!!

X-Summoner2: Tidus we don't need to be saved. We're online! --U

Tydus65: OO REALLY!!! I hadn't noticed!!

I'MaMAN24: Does anyone have a spare tampon?

X-Summoner2: ………………………Oo

Tydus65: Umm…maybe! Just let me go check my purse!!

I'MaMAN24: Uh-huh. Take your time sweetie!

X-Summoner2: Who the hell are you?

I'MaMAN24: Ummm…ummm…totally no one you know!! . .

X-Summoner2: Uh-huh, yeah, really.

I'MaMAN24: Yes 'uh-huh, yeah, really'.

Tydus65: I'm like so sorry whoever you are but I'm all out!

I'MaMAN24: Ah! Oh, that's okay hon!

Tydus65: …………………Did this person just call me……

X-Summoner2: …………………Yep…

I'MaMAN24: Huh? What's wrong hon?

Tydus65: Did this person just say it again?

X-Summoner2: Yep.

I'MaMAN24: …………………?

Tydus65: OMY!!!!!!!!!! WHOEVER THIS IS JUST SAID! OMY!!!!!!!!

I'MaMAN24: Umm…why is he spazzing?

X-Summoner2: Whoever you are you just called him the worst word imaginable.

I'MaMAN24: Huh? How is 'hon' a bad word? It's not like I'm swearing.

Tydus65: OMY!!!!!!!!!! IT SAID IT AGAIN!!!!!!!! OMY! OMY! OMY!

X-Summoner2: But whoever you are you are wrong. According to Tidus, that word is the equivalent of FK.

Tydus65: Breath deeply…

I'MaMAN24: Oh my Yevon! Did you just type that word?

Tydus65: I think she did.

I'MaMAN24: That word has to be the worst imaginable.

Tydus65: Way worse than 'hon'.

X-Summoner2: Is……………………FK really such a bad word?

Tydus65: OMY! DON'T SAY IT! DON'T SAY IT!

I'MaMAN24: PLEASE! NEVER USE THAT WORD!

_BlondeThief34 has signed on._

I'MaMAN24: NOOO!! SHE'S ONLINE!

Tydus65: Huh?

X-Summoner2: Who? Rikku?

BlondeThief34: AHA! I CAUGHT YOU, GIPPAL! NOW I CAN TRACK YOU DOWN THROUGH THE INTERNET!

I'MaMAN24: SOB! NO!

X-Summoner2: What in the name of the Spork is going on?

Tydus65: Here let me explain! Okay! Rikku was like bored so while Gippal was asleep she operated on him and removed his penis. So now Gippal is like an it. But Rikku has his penis in a jar for like who knows why. So like now she wants to like make Gippal a woman but he's all like, "NO WAY SISTAH!" and she's all like, "YES WAY SISTAH!" But Gippal also like wants his penis back. But Rikku like won't give it back. So now Gippal's like in hiding so Rikku won't like give him boobs or something.

X-Summoner2: Umm…okay? How do you know this?

Tydus65: I like know all the latest gossip.

X-Sumoner2: And how do you know that?

Tydus65: I stalk everyone and tape their conversations.

X-Summoner2: …………………

BlondeThief34: ………………

I'MaMAN24: ……………Yeah back to the other topic.

BlondeThief34: Ahem! MUHAHAHA!

I'MaMAN24: NO!

X-Summoner2: Rikku, just give him his penis back.

BlondeThief34: Awww…but why?

X-Summoner2: You're annoying when you laugh evilly.

BlondeThief34: But how can you hear me laugh online.

X-Summoner2: ……I'm…special!

Tydus65: WOW! OMY! ME TOO!

X-Summoner2: No! Not that kind of special! That other special.

Tydus65: OH! You mean that special!

X-Summoner2: NO! That OTHER special!

Tydus65: So you mean that special where you're special?

X-Summoner2: No, that special where you're special and really special!

Tydus65: THAT SPECIAL! OH!

I'MaMAN24: Do you know what they're talking about?

BlondeThief34: Yeah, totally. Here let me explain…You see it's that special where you're special but you're also really special. So you can do special things. But you're also not special. Yet at the same time you are special. But not only special BUT really special. And even more special then that. So you're like a freak special. But you're also average special. So you are special but over special. So you end up being awesome special and uber special. Yet you're still just special. But you're so completely special that you're NOT EVEN lowly special anymore.

X-Summoner2: For once Rikku, you managed to explain something perfectly! I never thought that would happen…

I'MaMAN24: Okay…back to the fact that I need a tampon!

Tydus65: Now that I think about it…

X-Summoner2: OMY! YOU KNOW HOW TO 'THINK'!?!

Tydus65: Yes, yes I do. Amazing isn't it?

X-Summoner2: Hehehe! For discovering this amazing fact I should win some award!

_X-Summoner2 has signed off._

BlondeThief34: FINALLY! We got rid of her!

Tydus65: Yeah she was so annoying!

BlondeThief34: And always ruining our fun!

I'MaMAN24: I thought you two adored Yuna?

BlondeThief34: Pfft! That was only an act!

Tydus65: Just like our dumb act!

I'MaMAN24: So you two really aren't stupid?

Tydus65: YEP!

BlondeThief34: Uh-huh!

Tydus65: I'm bored…

BlondeThief34: Me too.

I'MaMAN24: Why?

Tydus65: Because FFX is dull now.

I'MaMAN24: Huh? What's an 'FFX'?

BlondeThief34: FFX is Final Fantasy X! DUH!

I'MaMAN24: What!?!

BlondeThief34: I totally agree Tidus! This world is so dull now that we've been her for so many years!

Tydus65: Yeah! SCREW THIS WORLD! I'M LEAVING FOR DEVIL MAY CRY! . That place looks so much more interesting!

Blonde Thief34: WELL HAVE FUN IN DMC! I'M GOING TO THE BARBIE GAMES ON THE COMPUTER!

I'MaMAN24: I don't understand! ;;

Tydus65: You don't need too.

BlondeThief34: You're not important in our plans for world domination!

Tydus65: You're just some random non-player character that got a name and fairly important part in FFX-2.

I'MaMAN24: Okay, I have no clue to what you're talking about. BUT I have a feeling that you're insulting me!

BlondeThief34: Wow! He figured that out!

Tydus65: Maybe he's not as dumb as we thought…

BlondeThief34: Let's stay and observer his behavior…online.

Tydus65: Yes, let's.

_X-Summoner2 has signed on._

Tydus65: QUICK RIKKU! STUPID ACT!

BlondeThief34: RIGHT! I like drugs!

Tydus65: PEOPLE LIKE MY FEET!

X-Summoner2: What the Hell!? What are they talking about!?

I'MaMAN24: Couldn't tell ya. I was lost at the whole FFX part…

X-Summoner2: Okay………

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Finally got that finished!

Tidus: Took you long enough.

A/N: Yeah I'm just lazy…PLUS I JUST SAW POTC3!! ABSOLUTLY BRILLANT!!!

Tidus: ……………err…

A/N: Hahahahahaha!!!

**Next Time On CHATROOM…**

**Coincidences just aren't happening!**

**Everyone's secrets are revealed!! OO**

**And other stuff that I'll make up while writing it! **


	10. X

A/N: I'm sorry!!!! I'm so sorry for taking so long!!! Forgive me please!!!

Disclaimer: Refer to chapter 1.

And a warning, chat speak ensues. Eww…

---------

**Previously on CHATROOM…**

_Tydus65: QUICK RIKKU! STUPID ACT!_

_BlondeThief34: RIGHT! I like drugs!_

_Tydus65: PEOPLE LIKE MY FEET!_

_X-Summoner2: What the Hell!? What are they talking about!?_

_I'MaMAN24: Couldn't tell ya. I was lost at the whole FFX part…_

_X-Summoner2: Okay………_

**Now On To Our Continuation…**

Tydus65: Yep, I'm totally an idiot. Right, Rikku?

BlondeThief34: Duh, like of course!

X-Summoner2: Why do I feel as though I'm being lied to on the internet?

I'MaMAN24: im stil losst! halp!

Tydus65: NO!

BlondeThief34: Oh my Yevon…

Tydus65: He did it…

BlondeThief34: I know…such an evil child…

X-Summoner2: Oh my…

I'MaMan24: Halp? i ned half stel, ideots!

Tydus65: My eyes are bleeding! D:

BlondeThief34: I think my uterus exploded…

Tydus65: Eww…

I'MaMAN24: lyk omg! Wat its w/ u all? dont u al kow I ned halp?

BlondeThief34: My gallbladder just went with that one…

Tydus65: We need to stop him, before you lost all your organs!!

X-Summoner2: Am I hallucinating, or are the two supposed to be idiots' spazzing over chat speak?

I'MaMAN24: srsly, ur al beign suu men!! I tipe pfertcly fien!

Tydus65: Okay, eww at the above statement and no worries Yuna! Rikku and I are perfectly intelligent!

BlondeThief34: Yes, I send eww to Gippal as well…and TIDUS YOU RUINED OUR GODDAMN PLAN!!

Tydus65: I did?

I'MaMAN24: eww? Omy! r u al ignorinhg mee? dat iz 2 men!

X-Summoner2: If you all could excuse me, I need to go bang my head repeatedly against a wall, in hopes of waking from this freakish internet nightmare.

_X-Summoner2 has signed off._

BlondeThief34: Poor woman, going off to kill precious brain cells, simply for not accepting the reality. And…YES YOU DID! YOU TOLD HER WE'RE SMART!

Tydus65: Were we planning on hiding our intelligence to use it to our advantage or something when we started our world domination plan or something?

BlondeThief34: Exactly, we were the least likely people to dominate the world when we were considered idiots. AND NOW YOU'VE RUINED IT!!

I'MaMAN24: u suu r al igorng me! i hat ju al! i'm gonna go sobe in a croner nwo!

Tydus65: Oh yes, we forget him for a minute didn't we?

BlondeThief34: Yes, yes we did. We shall deal with our ruined plans latter.

I'MaMAN24: I HAT U AL!

Tydus65: He 'hats' us all?

BlondeThief34: I believe he did.

Tydus65: Why is he so upset?

BlondeThief34: Well, from my knowledge of him, I know he is both female and male, and was requesting tampons earlier, so…it must be that time of that month for him. His emotions are all over the place.

I'MaMAN24: i am note aa women! i ma a men! jurst sop beeing sooOOo0 men!!

Tydus65: This is a perfect example of why I feel superior to most living beings.

BlondeThief34: If only all of humanity could be like us…

Tydus65: But if they were, we wouldn't be able to dominate the world now would we?

I'MaMAN24: srew u al! im gong 2 CVS! ned 2 bui tampons...

_I'MaMAN24 has signed off._

Tydus65: Yay, our organs are saved!

BlondeThief34: Too bad we suffered some casualties though…my poor gallbladder…

Tydus65: I'm sure it's in a better place now, a place of excellent spelling and grammar, with only smart gallbladders.

BlondeThief34: I…I'd like to think so…oh my, I think I'm crying a bit…

Tydus65: Aww, I'll go get the camera…

_Redblitzer09 has signed on._

BlondeThief34: Good Yevon, not him!

Tydus65: What happened to your emotional moment? And stop, drop, and roll!

BlondeThief34: Pfft…emotions are for babies! And…?

Redblitzer09: I need to talk to someone, ya!

Tydus65: This is internet, we type, not talk. And…I don't know.

BlondeThief34: My Yevon, you must be such a large imbecile to not be able to figure out such a thing. You deserve to be brutally beaten and defenestrated for your stupidity! And…alright.

Redblitzer09: Screw my sadness and hurt at being insulted for a minute, ya. When did you two get like…smart, ya?

Tydus65: Silly child, Rikku and I have always been the most intelligent creatures on this planet!

BlondeThief34: Muhaha, yes we have always been!

Redblizter09: Tidus, did you hit your hit or something, ya? And Rikku, did Lulu give you some drugs, ya?

Tydus65: Maybe…

BlondeThief34: Nobody has to know the truth…

Redblizter09: Well, it's either that or the world is ending.

Tydus65: ………

BlondeThief34: ……..

Redblizter09: ……..

Tydus65: OMFY!!!! THE WORLD IS ENDING!!!

BlondeThief34: Breath in and out, the world is not ending. Wait it is! I haven't had drugs in forever, and I was never this smart growing up!!! OMY!!!

Redblizter09: Okay, so ignoring the approaching end of the world, I have need to tell someone something, ya!

Tydus65: HOW CAN YOU JUST IGNORE THE APOCALYPSE??

BlondeThief34: WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIE!!!!

Redblizter09: So, I've been thinking about suicide, ya.

Tydus65: EXCELLENT IDEA!!

BlondeThief34: WE CAN END THE PAIN BEFORE IT STARTS!!

Redblizter09: You see, since I now know Sir Auron will never love me or leave his wife, Seymour, who I believe might be pregnant, ya…

Tydus65: NO DOUBT THE WORLD'S ENDING!

BlondeThief34: I KNOW A MAN PREGNANT? YEP, IT IS DEFINITE!

Redblizter09: And I can't bear to live with such pain, ya…

Tydus65: THERE'S GOING TO BE EVEN MORE PAIN SOON!

BlondeThief34: WAIT, HOW DO WE KNOW THAT?

Redblizter09: It's just too much for me, ya…

Tydus54: Putting aside the oncoming death of the world for a new topic for a bit, I'm physic!

BlondeThief34: OMY! How'd that happen?

Redblizter09: But wait, if I kill myself, ya…

Tydus65: You see, my mother had been carrying me around when I was a baby, and she tripped. So I fell out of her arms, and landed in a puddle of nuclear waste.

BlondeThief34: Wow, you're just like all the superheroes on the cereal boxes! But wait, why was there a puddle of nuclear waste?

Redblizter09: If I kill myself, I'll end in the Farplane, ya…

Tydus65: It came from a nuclear reactor, of course!

BlondeThief34: You had nuclear reactors in Zanarkand?

Redblizter09: I'll be in the Farplane with my dear Sir Auron and his hideous spouse Seymour…

Tydus65: Duh, how else did we power such a big city! All the water was dyed nuclear waste too! We ran out of fossil fuels a long time ago, so we had no choice to use nuclear reactors, and those polluted the planet.

BlondeThief34: You certainly lived in one creative city!

Redblizter09: And then I can kill Seymour, despite the fact he's already dead, ya.

Tydus65: It was the best! We never ran out of nuclear waste, and we were all blind to the dying planet!

BlondeThief34: Sounds lovely, wished I had lived then.

_X-Summoner2 has signed on._

Redblizter09: IT'S PERFECT, ya!!

Tydus65: Everyone does!

BlondeThief34: I need to go find a time machine now!

Redblizter09: SEE YA, ya! I NEED TO GO KILL MYSELF!!

_Redblizter09 has signed off._

BlondeThief34: I need to find a time machine to go live in a time of rampant chemical waste!

_BlondeThief34 has signed off._

Tydus65: See ya!

X-Summoner2: Why do I feel as though I missed an idiotic conversation?

Tydus65: Don't worry, Yuna! You only missed a smart one gone dumb!

X-Summoner2: Oh, so I was hallucinating, you're still a retard. Good, I thought the world was ending or something…

Tydus65: Oh yeah, I forgot, it actually is ending!

_X-Summoner2 has signed off._

Tydus65: How many times have I been alone now?

Tydus65: Pah, who cares! I'm smart now, being alone in a chatroom doesn't scare me!

Tydus65: ……..

Tydus65: …….

Tydus65: Why do I feel as though I am slowly dying?

Tydus65: Feels like the world is closing in on me, trying to savagely murder me…

Tydus65: Such a weird sensation…

Tydus65: OMFY!!!! I'M SCARED!!!!

_MaesterGuado90 has signed on._

Tydus65: Saved by the possibly pregnant freak!

MaesterGuado90: WHY DOES EVERYBODY CALL ME THAT! I'm a perfectly normal deceased pregnant male!

Tydus65: I don't know why, but that statement made me nauseas!

MaesterGuado90: STOP PICKING ON ME! I'LL TELL YOUR MOM!

Tydus65: I feel like crying now! Why'd you bring my mother, who died in a horrible freak accident, one that is so freaky it could match you?

MaesterGuaod90: You're mom died in a horrible freak accident, one so freaky it could match me!?

Tydus65: Sadly, yes.

MaesterGuado90: Damn, that's a lot of freaky!

Tydus65: I know!

MaesterGuado90: How'd your mom die?

**To Be Continued…**

A/N: Whew, it's done. Not as good as I wanted it to be though.

Tidus: Yeah, it sucked.

A/N: For once I'm not going to contradict you, as it might be true. Well, I suppose I need some time to get back into this fic. So look forward to the next chap, I already have it started!


End file.
